Friends
by sehunajjong
Summary: Sehun kapok, dia sudah terlanjur kesal dan berjanji tidak akan repot-repot menyamakan jadwal untuk bertemu mereka lagi


**Hope you like this fiction :)**

* * *

Di sebuah restaurant cepat saji terdapat empat orang yang duduk dalam satu meja yang sama. Sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Hanya tiga orang yang sebenarnya sibuk dengan ponselnya. Satu orang yang lain sudah sangat sebal dari tadi, mereka ini jarang bisa bertemu karena kesibukannya masing-masing. Kenapa sekalinya bisa bertemu tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan bertukar cerita misalnya, atau mungkin sekedar bertanya apa kabar mereka masing-masing, apakah kehidupan mereka di universitas lebih menyenangkan daripada di sekolah menengah dulu?

"Jung Daehyun yang dulu sekelas dengan kita apa kabar ya? Dia meneruskan ke universitas mana?" Baekhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Kau merindukannya Baek?" Sehun berusaha membangun suasana dengan melemparkan sindirannya untuk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus dan yang lain hanya tertawa geli, "Aku butuh contactnya untuk acara di kampusku empat bulan lagi, bukankah ayahnya pemilik pusat perbelanjaan yang sangat besar itu?"

"Ayahnya Daehyun benar-benar orang yang ramah. Beberapa kali aku bertemu dengannya saat menemani ayahku untuk membicarakan bisnis mereka." Kali ini Suho yang bercerita.

"Kau tidak punya contactnya hyung? Minimal account line atau SNSnya mungkin?" Muka Baekhyun memelas.

Suho menggeleng, "Buat apa aku meminta contact atau SNS ahjussi begitu? Nanti disangka aku mau menjadi sugar babynya."

Baekhyun hampir menyembur Suho karena ketidaknyambungannya ketika Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja akhirnya berkata, "Sudah ku kirimkan contact Daehyun ke line-mu Baek." Singkat, padat, jelas. Tipikal Kyungsoo sekali.

"You're the best Kyung." Baekhyun berkata lalu kembali fokus pada ponselnya.

"Kau berlebihan Baek." Sehun masih berusaha bercanda, berharap Baekhyun akan membalasnya dengan candaan lain, tetapi kembali hening.

Haah Sehun benar-benar jengah. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi lagi. Sejak lulus sekolah menengah mereka hanya bertemu tidak lebih dari lima kali dan semuanya berakhir sama. Mereka akan sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Mereka semua berbeda universitas, maka dari itu untuk bertemu akan sangat sulit sekali, mengingat waktu ujian dan libur mereka yang berbeda. Ini yang membuat Sehun kesal, dia sudah mati-matian mencari waktu yang cocok untuk membuat mereka bertemu dan duduk dalam satu meja yang sama tapi mereka malah sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing.

Sehun mengerti mereka sibuk. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk dengan _**calon**_ _kekasihnya_ , yang katanya benar-benar _hot._ Baekhyun sedang sibuk dengan acaranya yang akan diadakan empat bulan lagi, dia bilang dialah ketua pelaksananya, maka dari itu dia harus terus memantau perkembangannya. Suho sibuk dengan bisnisnya bersama sang ayah. Tapi mereka bertemu paling lama hanya tiga jam kan? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, mereka kan tidak tahu kapan akan bertemu lagi seperti ini. Sehun kapok, dia sudah terlanjur kesal dan berjanji tidak akan repot-repot menyamakan jadwal untuk bertemu mereka lagi.

Sehun juga sibuk ya, dia memiliki kekasih, Kim Jongin. Tapi dia selalu meminta Jongin untuk tidak mengiriminya pesan apa pun kalau Sehun sedang bersama teman-temannya, kecuali dalam keadaan darurat dan Jongin melakukannya, karena Jongin juga tidak akan mau diganggu saat sudah bersama teman-temannya. Sehun juga punya acara dengan dia sebagai ketua pelaksananya dan itu akan dilangsungkan dua bulan lagi, tapi Sehun tidak serumit Baekhyun. Menurut Sehun, dia ketua, dia sudah mempercayakan acaranya pada orang-orang yang menurutnya berkompeten jadi dia tidak harus sebegitu rumitnya, lagipula dia punya lima hari di kampus untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan acara tersebut. Sehun memang tidak berbisnis seperti yang Suho lakukan, tapi dia juga membuka toko online bersama kakaknya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya, dia mendengar gumaman temannya yang berkata hati-hati atau ya bahkan tanpa melepaskan mata dari ponsel mereka.

Sehun berjalan keluar restaurant cepat saji tersebut. Sebenarnya ada toilet didalam restaurant, tapi Sehun sudah benar-benar jengah berada diantara _silent generation_ tersebut. Dari pada dia lepas kendali dan jadi marah-marah pada mereka lebih baik Sehun mendinginkan hatinya dulu. Mungkin segelas bubble tea rasa cokelat bisa mendinginkan hatinya.

Sehun menghampiri _stand_ penjual bubble tea dekat restaurant tersebut dan segera memesan bubble tea cokelat kesukaannya. Setelah itu dia duduk di tempat yang disediakan untuk menikmati bubble teanya. Kalau begini kan tidak ada bedanya, disana dia diam, disini juga dia diam, setidaknya bubble tea tidak akan mendiamkannya.

"Sehun?" Suara yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Sehun melihat ke arah suara dan tersenyum. Dia berdiri lalu memeluk orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Kim Jongin.

"Kenapa hm? Bukannya tadi kamu bilang mau bertemu dengan temanmu?" Jongin membalas pelukan Sehun.

"Jongin sedang apa disini? Tadi katanya mau ke bengkel." Sehun benar-benar malas membahas teman-temannya dan Jongin sangat mengerti kalau Sehun sudah menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lagi berarti Sehun memang tidak mau membahasnya.

Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Sudah tadi, tidak lama karena hanya mengganti ban saja. Aku kesini mau membeli bubble tea. Kamu duduk dulu saja, biar aku membeli bubble tea dulu." Sehun mengangguk dan kembali duduk ditempatnya tadi.

Tidak lama Jongin kembali dengan bubble tea vanilla, menjadi kekasih Sehun membuatnya punya rasa bubble tea favoritenya sendiri. Jongin duduk tepat disebelah Sehun, mereka menikmati keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sambil sesekali menyesap bubble tea yang mereka beli. Jongin sangat paham Sehun sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik maka dari itu Jongin sedang menunggu Sehun bercerita, tidak akan lama sampai Sehun tidak tahan menyimpan masalahnya sendiri.

"Jongin aku menyesal." Sehun sudah menggunakan nada seriusnya, terdengar kesedihan di dalamnya.

Jongin mengerutkan keningnya, Sehun tidak akan mengaku kalau dia selingkuh atau apa kan? "Menyesal untuk?"

"Dulu waktu masih sekolah dan bersama dengan teman-temanku, aku merasa tidak menikmatinya dengan benar, aku merasa kurang bersyukur dan malah berpikir setelah masuk universitas semuanya tidak akan berubah seperti janji kami dulu." Jongin mengangguk paham masalah kekasihnya. "Aku harusnya sadar kalau mereka akan punya kesibukannya sendiri, tadi saat aku berkumpul dengan mereka, mereka malah sibuk dengan ponselnya masing-masing. Apa mereka sebegitu nyamannya dengan ponsel mereka sehingga tidak mau melihat sekelilingnya?"

"Mungkin urusan mereka benar-benar mendesak Sehunna, atau mungkin mereka benar-benar sedang dibutuhkan oleh orang yang dihubunginya saat itu."

"Oh sebegitu pentingnya sampai mereka senyum-senyum sendiri saat melihat ponselnya, ayolah, bukan mereka saja yang sibuk. Aku pun sibuk. Aku bahkan punya ujian besok. Tapi aku menghargai mereka, aku menyuruhmu tidak mengirimiku pesan, aku meminta wakilku untuk menghadiri technical meeting untuk acaraku dan meminta tolong kakakku menangani beberapa pesanan di toko online kami karena mereka. Aku ingin berkumpul dengan mereka tanpa beban makanya aku sampai menonaktifkan ponselku. Tapi mereka malah mengacuhkan satu sama lain haaah sebal!" Akhirnya Sehun mengeluarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Tapi ini lebih baik untuk Sehun, setidaknya dia merasa Jongin mendengarkannya, tidak seperti teman-temannya tadi.

Jongin membiarkan Sehun mengatur nafasnya sejenak. "Aku bangga padamu." Jongin mengelus poni cokelat Sehun, merapihkannya. Tentu saja Sehun bingung dengan perkataan kekasihnya yang tidak nyambung. "Kamu bisa membedakan mana yang seharusnya jadi prioritas utamamu. Aku saja belum tentu bisa seperti itu."

"Tapi Jongin itu tetap tidak menghilangkan kekesalanku." Sehun mendengus.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Jongin menahan tawanya karena ekspresi Sehun jika sedang kesal sungguh lucu.

"Beri aku saran yang solutif."

"Aku bahkan tak mengenal mereka Sehunna."

Sehun menghela nafasnya, "Haah sudahlah. Kenapa juga aku harus pusing begini, mereka disana pasti masih asyik dengan ponselnya masing-masing."

"Kamu meninggalkan mereka?" Jongin berkata kaget. Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan. "Mana bisa begitu Sehunna. Kalau mereka mencarimu bagaimana?"

"Mereka kan bisa menelponku. Sepertinya butuh waktu yang cukup lama agar mereka sadar kalau aku menghilang."

Jongin hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan kekasihnya, "Bukannya tadi kamu bilang kalau kamu menonaktifkan ponselmu sayang?"

Sehun diam lalu tersenyum sangat manis sekali di depan Jongin, "Aku lupa." Lalu masih dengan senyumannya tadi dia mengaktifkan ponselnya.

"Banyak-banyaklah senam otak agar kamu tidak mudah lupa sayang." Jongin meledek Sehun dan Sehun hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

Terdengar notifikasi pesan masuk ke ponsel Sehun yang baru saja menyala, salah satunya dari group chat antara dia dan teman-temannya, maka dari itu Sehun langsung membukanya. Tapi dia kecewa ketika membaca pesannya.

"Lihatlah Jongin." Sehun memberikan ponselnya pada Jongin. Jongin terlihat membaca pesan di ponsel Sehun dan mengangguk mengerti kenapa ekspresi Sehun berubah sedih lagi.

"Mereka malah pulang duluan karena urusannya masing-masing. Benar-benar menyebalkan ya? Haha" Sehun tertawa garing.

"Kan masih ada aku." Jongin merangkul Sehun. "Bubble teamu habis. Mau kubelikan lagi tidak?"

"Bahkan bubble tea tidak bisa memperbaiki moodku saat ini."

"Lalu kamu mau apa sekarang?"

"Pulang mungkin."

"Kamu tahu saat sekolah menengah aku punya berapa teman?" Jongin tiba-tiba bertanya.

"Hmmm satu angkatan bahkan junior dan senior adalah temanmu." Sehun menjawab begitu karena sekarang Jongin termasuk mahasiswa yang popular dan mempunyai banyak pengagum.

"Salah. Dulu waktu tingkat satu aku hanya punya satu teman, setelah itu dia pindah ke China karena ayahnya bekerja disana. Setelah itu sampai lulus aku tidak berteman dengan siapa pun. Aku mengenal teman sekelasku, tapi menghindar untuk terlibat lebih jauh dengan mereka."

"Kenapa?" Sehun menghadap Jongin dengan muka penasaran, dia pikir kekasihnya bercanda dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, tapi dia bahkan tidak menemukan kebohongan itu dimata kekasihnya.

"Karena dulu ku pikir semakin banyak teman akan semakin banyak masalah, kemana-mana harus bersama, kalau salah harus meminta maaf, harus memikirkan bagaimana perasaan mereka jika aku berbicara jujur untuk menegur sifat buruk mereka dan hal merepotkan lainnya."

"Terdengar seperti kamu saat kita pertama bertemu dulu ya." Sehun mendengus.

Jongin tersenyum geli karena perkataan Sehun, "Aku ingat sekali, setelah ujian masuk universitas, dimana anak-anak lain akan pergi liburan atau bermain bersama temannya, yang ku lakukan hanya diam dirumah, kadang-kadang membaca komik, kadang-kadang bermain games. Tidak produktif sekali."

"Pasti kakak mu marah-marah melihat kelakuanmu itu ya?" Sehun meledek Jongin.

"Anehnya tidak, siang itu kakak hanya bertanya kenapa aku tidak bermain diluar seperti remaja pada umumnya, dan saat aku menjawab malas kakakku bilang kalau tidak punya teman ya jujur saja, jangan menggunakan alasan malas."

"Kamu benar-benar tidak punya teman?" Sehun kembali bertanya.

"Tidak punya. Lalu kakak memintaku berpikir, 'Di universitas itu kalau kamu sendirian tugas-tugasmu tidak akan selesai, itu berarti kamu akan lebih lama lulusnya daripada yang lain. Dan kalau kamu lebih lama lulusnya mana ada pria manis atau gadis cantik yang mau denganmu. Kamu akan jadi perjaka tua. Bayangkan tiap malam setelah pulang kerja kamu menemukan tempat tinggalmu kosong tidak ada yang menyambutmu saat pulang kerja dan mengucapkan selamat pagi saat terbangun, kamu butuh teman Jonginie.' Begitu katanya."

"Kakakmu kok menyeramkan sekali sih? Lalu kamu berubah karena perkataan Kakakmu itu?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Dulu aku menganggap perkataan Kakakku hanya untuk menakut-nakutiku saja, kamu juga tahu kan dia itu sangat jahil padaku. Tapi setelah masuk universitas dengan tugas yang sangat banyak dan dosen yang banyak menuntut aku baru paham kalau aku tidak akan bisa melewatinya sendirian, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berteman, awalnya dengan satu dua orang saja yang kupikir dapat ku toleransi keberadaannya."

"Pasti dulu kamu sangat menyebalkan ya Jongin?" Sehun tertawa mengingat saat pertama bertemu Jongin pun hampir saja dia menampar Jongin saking menyebalkannya.

"Sangat. Dulu aku pikir kalau orang lain tidak menyukaiku ya sudah, aku akan meninggalkannya dan tidak akan menjadikannya temanku. Tapi lama kelamaan orang yang tidak menyukaiku terlalu banyak sampai aku hampir tidak punya teman lagi. Saat aku bertanya dengan kakakku dia menyuruhku untuk introspeksi. _Well,_ awalnya aku membela diriku sendiri, tapi makin lama aku lebih banyak salahnya, jadi aku mulai berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Yaah saat itu juga kan aku sedang usaha mendekati kamu."

"Jadi inti dari ceritamu adalah….?"

"Kamu bilang teman-temanmu berubah kan? Kenapa kamu tidak bercermin pada dirimu sendiri dulu, apakah kamu juga berubah? Anggaplah saat ini mereka dalam fase yang kurang bagus karena tidak sedewasa itu untuk membagi prioritasnya, tapi mereka masih dalam proses kan? Kenapa kamu tidak menunggu sedikit lebih lama sampai mereka bisa membagi prioritasnya nanti?" Jongin menghela nafas, "Hidup ini proses Sehunna, kamu tidak bisa menuntut agar semuanya berjalan sesuai keinginanmu. Bukankah kamu akan lebih menyesal jika tidak bisa melihat proses pendewasaan pola pikir mereka?"

Sehun tidak menanggapi perkataan Jongin, dia melihat kearah lain, terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu, jadi Jongin tidak berbicara apa pun lagi. Dia tahu Sehun sedang mencerna ucapannya.

Sehun memeluk Jongin dari samping, "Kalau tidak ada kamu pasti sekarang aku masih kesal pada mereka, terima kasih Jonginie." Sehun mengusakkan hidungnya pada leher Jongin.

"Sama-sama Sehunna. Hmm jadi kita pulang sekarang?" Jongin melepas pelukan mereka.

"Kamu tidak jadi membelikanku bubble tea lagi?" Sehun tersenyum manis sekali. Untungnya kulit Jongin tidak secerah Sehun, jadi rona merah di pipinya tidak terlalu kentara.

"Baiklaaah." Kata Jongin sembari mengusak rambut cokelat Sehun.

 _Well,_ setidaknya hari ini Sehun mendapat sedikit pelajaran. Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk lebih menerima sifat teman-temannya semenyebalkan apa pun itu. Tapi kalau memang sudah tidak tahan dia tinggal menelpon Jongin saja untuk berbagi cerita lagi seperti hari ini. Haah indahnya hidup Oh Sehun.

* * *

 **seriously, it's happen to me only-god-know how many times and i hate that, when my friends only look at his/her phone**


End file.
